


【DMC】I'm down to your drain 3

by BubbleGum2001



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGum2001/pseuds/BubbleGum2001





	【DMC】I'm down to your drain 3

I'm down to your drain: 我能为你做一切

有隐藏cp VD 但是V哥没有出现！只有两个崽崽 OOC都是我的

三蛋带崽文学 有哺乳 年轻妈咪压根不知道怎么带崽

Nero是Dante生的我真的看见了

———————————————————

 

“Mommy……”

 

这小子看到妈咪愣住后傻乎乎的笑了，他刚开始长牙的小嘴含含糊糊的，又喊了一遍妈咪，然后Nero那双肉乎乎的小手紧紧的抱着妈咪的脖子，在Dante袒露出过分饱满的漂亮的胸部的时候，爬到妈咪的胸口将深红色的乳头塞进嘴里。

 

Dante捋了捋过长的银发别在耳后，将滑下去的被子往上拉，盖住了Nero睡了一晚因为睡相不好裸露的身体，然后他重新放松身体躺回了枕头上。小宝贝的身体总是比他的体温要高，皮肤柔软的紧紧的贴着他在接委托后留了很多伤疤的皮肤上，好像一个火炉。

 

Dante磨了很多老茧的手每次抱着Nero的时候，他都有些无处安放，生怕他经常握着rebellion和白象牙黑檀木的手让他的宝贝不舒服。但好在半魔的孩子没别人那么娇气，Nero只是抱着妈咪的手指，小肉团子在床上滚啊滚啊，傻乎乎的笑，圆滚滚的肚皮贴着妈咪的手心。

 

但是Dante一直有个他无法解决的难题，不知道是不是因为半魔的原因Nero的进食量一直要比平常孩子多很多，在每天早上Nero已经会自己找到妈咪的胸部，在Dante还没醒过来的时候吸吮母乳。Nero的进食量要比其他平常孩子不正常，而且隔上两三个小时，他就会四处寻找妈咪，摸着自己的肚子示意妈咪他饿了。Dante的乳头被他弄的很敏感，他现在也不再在大衣里只穿一根皮带了，那根皮带无法挡住因为哺乳孩子而且没在重要时刻断奶弄的过分饱满的胸部。

 

Dante将手掌放在自己的胸口，能看到取代了胸肌的，像女人一样的柔软的胸肉在他的掌心，还有被他的宝贝吸吮的变成深红色敏感的乳头。Dante尝试过给Nero断奶，但报复他的就是那些乳汁无处可去都堆积在妈咪的胸部，涨得他晚上都睡不好觉。年轻的妈咪没有那么大的决心，他几乎是第二天就放弃了。

 

Dante从未想过他该怎么给Nero加餐，Nero喜欢吃什么不喜欢吃什么，他也不知道。Dante的经济条件不允许，他也没那个精力去询问别人——如果Lady知道他在这将近一年时间内突然整出来一个活生生的会笑会闹的小肉球，那个女人估计——Dante也不知对方会有什么过激反应。

 

尽管很可能告诉其他人也许会让这位年轻的单亲妈妈日子好过许多，但是Dante廉耻心和他知道的平常人的三观接受范围让Dante划掉了这一选项，他并不希望这样的事情发生。

 

于是年轻的妈咪决定去接委托了，他已经快一年没好好进食，也没吃到他喜欢的草莓圣代，这对年轻的妈咪来说无疑是一场酷刑。在Nero还和他连着一条脐带的时候，Dante每天都在Lady疑惑地注视下拼命的吃披萨和草莓圣代，吃掉了他本应该去交电费水费的钱，Dante甚至还觉得不满足，他会在接到清理恶魔的委托的时候失控的全部吸收掉那些高等一些的恶魔。他抚摸着日益圆润的涨大的小腹，那里的马甲线和肌肉线条早已消失，取而代之的是一个他觉得陌生的但又亲切的新生命。Dante需要那些高等恶魔的能量，他想，也许他的宝贝也需要。

 

Dante不能带着这个圆滚滚的肉丸子和他一起去接委托，但是妈咪是不可能把宝贝一个人扔在事务所好几天的。Dante特意花了点钱去隔壁街的理发店，把快要垂到肩的头发修到了耳朵以上，店里老板调侃他是出去度蜜月了还是休年假去了，这么不修边幅，Dante耸了耸肩随意糊弄了个借口，理完了头发就赶紧回到了事务所。

 

Nero在Dante准备出发的早上，窝在妈咪的怀里抱着他的胳膊睡得正香，于是Dante用他的大衣衣摆把宝贝包裹起来抱在怀里，脚步尽量平稳的往任务地点跑。

 

年轻的妈咪压根不知道，他们两个在从地里爬出来的那些玩意儿看来，就是两个美味的活靶子，尽管其中一个捏碎他们轻而易举。

 

但比这更致命的是，Dante没想到Nero第一次这样不听话——他承认他把Nero放在了一个他能看得到而且如果有恶魔想要袭击他的宝贝的话，他能及时赶到的地方。年轻的妈咪清理完附近循着味道找过来的恶魔后，回到他和Nero分开的地方，看到他的宝贝从红色的大衣里爬了出来，Dante好像还看到了莹蓝色的光，他的那口小小的乳牙尖尖的，咬着一只恶魔的脖子，鲜血和恶魔的粘液弄了Nero一身，那只恶魔浑身抽搐看起来还没死绝，Nero狠狠地咬着他，好像在做什么吸吮的动作。

 

“Nero……！”

 

Dante被这样的场景弄得一时间没反应过来，Rebellion在他回过神之前已经飞了出去将那只恶魔钉在了地上，然后变成灰色的碎屑飘在空中，Nero被惯性带的一下子摔倒在地，怀里还紧紧抱着Dante的大衣。他的宝贝还不会站立，一下子跌在地上磕到了脑袋，愣了几秒，接着那双漂亮的蓝绿色眼睛滚出来晶莹的泪珠，好像不明白妈咪为何突然变得这么凶。

 

年轻的妈咪没料到他的宝贝居然会……他掰开Nero的小嘴巴往里面看，白齿红唇，完好无损，眼泪顺着他肉乎乎的脸蛋往下流，弄湿了Dante的手指。

 

Dante对这样撒娇一样的奶声奶气的呜咽丝毫没有动摇，把Nero翻来覆去的看了好几遍确认没什么伤口后，才把他哭的上气不接下气还不停的喊“mommy”的宝贝抱在怀里，圆滚滚的肉团子立刻往妈咪怀里钻，两只小手紧紧的抓着Dante的衣服抓的他都有点疼。

 

Dante意识到他刚才的动作有些太粗暴了，他居然当着Nero的面就解决了那只恶魔，年轻的妈咪懊恼的叹了口气，他只能坐下来轻轻的抚摸着Nero刚刚长出来的银灰色软软的头发，拍着他的后背企图停住这样撒娇一样的哭声。现在他可以确信Nero只是饿急了，他又不能像Dante那样熟练的通过汲取恶魔的能量来进食，只能用这样原始的方法。

 

Dante觉得自己有必要教导一下他的宝贝什么该做什么不该做，他之前太心软了，无条件的纵容着他的宝贝，每次抱Nero的时候都小心翼翼。他知道半魔的孩子比平常孩子要聪明的多，于是Dante对着还在抱着妈咪的胳膊哇哇大哭着的Nero说，“下次没有我的允许不许随便吃乱七八糟的东西，好吗？”

 

小家伙的哭声小了一点，眼泪在那双透明的眼睛里转了一圈又流了下来，肉乎乎的小手沾着湿乎乎的眼泪蹭到妈咪的衣服上，好像听懂了Dante在讲什么，又好像没听懂。

 

Dante意识到自己太傻了，他不应该和一个话都说不完全的小肉团子讲道理，也不该把他带出来，或许当时他就不该在Vergil离开后再追上去。他本可以在前几年亲手解决这个孩子，任何时候，任何地点，只要Dante动摇了一次，现在Nero就不会存在。但是Dante没那么做，他不想自己变得和那些只会杀戮的恶魔一样恶心。

 

但是他不想把这样的情绪波及到对这件事情一无所知的Nero身上，Dante很及时的打住了这样消极的情绪，现在去后悔或者把那个人砍了都不会改变这样的现实。他轻轻吻了一下正在努力止住哭声的宝贝，说，“下次妈咪不让你离我这么远了。”然后妈咪用纸巾仔仔细细的给Nero擦掉了糊在脸上的眼泪鼻涕口水，然后给他整理好衣服后抱在怀里，Nero看到妈咪舒展开了紧皱的眉头后，咧开嘴咯咯地笑了起来，小手摸在Dante的脸上，很轻，带着香甜的奶味。Dante想着就算不是恶魔，他也没办法不喜欢这样的味道。

 

他已经能熟练的说“mommy”了，而且是在每次吃完奶或者拿到了他想要的东西后，像是讨好一样的说出这个甜蜜的但让他心情复杂的词，好像是谢谢的意思。这个时候那些他并不愿想起的过去重新占领他的大脑，Dante回忆起他小时候那些理所应当的争抢和打闹，Nero在这方面也许并没有遗传他。

 

Nero一直乖乖的躺在妈咪的臂弯里，直到Dante拿到钱，在路人奇怪的目光中扛着Rebellion，镇定的走回事务所，定了超大份的披萨和草莓圣代后，他才将小手伸向那超大份的草莓圣代。

 

“嘿，honey，你不能吃这个，现在还不能。”

 

Dante在Nero的小手快要碰到凉凉的冰激凌杯的时候，眼疾手快一下子连勺子带杯子一起拿了起来。小家伙不死心的踩着Dante的大腿，还不会走路的脚丫一晃一晃的，小手扒着桌沿往上伸手，企图够到Dante举得老高的冰激凌杯。妈咪只能一只手护着他的宝贝一只手防止他拿到。最后妈咪放弃了，虽然小孩不能吃冰激凌，但果酱应该可以。他一手揽着Nero，舀了一勺子果酱，跟Nero说，“吃完这一勺子就不许再吃了。”

 

他的宝贝发出快乐的笑声伸手要抓勺子，Dante抱着他不让他乱动，然后把一勺子的草莓果酱塞到这个小恶魔嘴里。于是Nero一大口把那一勺子都吃完了，咂了咂嘴，发出开心的小婴儿才有的尖叫声，挥舞的小拳头还差点打翻了冰激凌杯。

 

交了水电费后Dante将Nero放在沙发上，将黑檀木塞到了小家伙的怀里让他自己先打发着时间，然后腾出空来跑去打扫了卧室和厕所。等他洗过了澡出来的时候，他的宝贝已经抱着黑檀木睡着了，他很乖的缩成一团，没有和别的孩子一样看不到妈咪就大哭大闹，肉乎乎的脸蛋儿贴着冰凉的沙发皮面，长长的银色睫毛垂下来盖住眼睑，随着呼吸轻轻颤抖，投下一小片阴影。

 

Dante蹲下来，轻轻吻了下他的额头。

 

“午安，honey。”


End file.
